Vehicle head units may be configured to store information associated with a vehicle occupant. For example, this information may be obtained following the pairing of a mobile device to the vehicle head unit. The stored information may improve the user's vehicle experience by seamlessly enabling data stored on the user's mobile device to be used by the vehicle head unit thereby providing vehicle services to the occupant which might not otherwise be available. After a time, the user may desire to remove this information from the head unit. And head unit application may provide a system menu tree having a selectable option for deletion (purging) of any stored information associated with the specific user. Thus, the user may perform the deletion by accessing the head unit and making the appropriate selection. Thereafter, the user's information is erased from the system.